Ooomax
by partysmores
Summary: Marceline decides for some extra cash she's going to star in an adult film. Hilarity ensues. One-shot. Rated M for suggestive dialogue, foul language, and non-explicit encounters. Not recommended for readers under legal age.


**Ooomax**

**SUMMARY: Marceline decides for some extra cash she's going to star in an adult film. Hilarity ensues. One-shot. Rated M for suggestive dialogue, foul language, and non-explicit encounters. Not recommended for readers under legal age.**

* * *

Marceline awoke from her cave with slow blinking. Man, what time was it? She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock.

_1:12 pm._

"Fuckin' fuck." Marceline swore, still in a daze. She went over to her fridge, desperate for some food, but found none. "Wonderful. Just wonderful."

The Ooo government had recently stopped giving Marceline welfare checks after they found out she was a vampire. No one would hire her, either, so she had to make by with what was left.

Marceline opened her wallet. "Three bucks. Maybe I can get a turkey sandwich."

With a yawn, Marceline got dressed and began to walk to the Ooo convenience store.

* * *

While on her way to the convenience story, still half-asleep, she turned to a tree where there were flyers for lost pets and jobs. One in particular caught her eye, of a candy cane woman with her eyes blanked out getting pounded by someone who looked a lot like Cinnamon Bun. His dick really looked like it was in there, and her tits were sagging, but the girl looked like she seemed to enjoy it. This confused Marceline, and she now was trying her best with her half-asleep vision to read the poster.

Marceline had never actually had sex before; Ash had try to have his way with her, but she declined, which she couldn't be more grateful more now. Her girlfriends had told her sex was fun, so maybe she should try it out. She continued to attempt to read off the poster, until finally she was able to make out the words.

_Come to X-Kink Studios for great cash and hot horny fun! Must be 18+, ranging from $150-$300/hour_

$150 to $300 an hour? Hot damn! Marceline had never been able to get cash like that, even when she was alive. There were literally no cons for this. Or so she thought.

* * *

So Marceline walked to X-Kink Studios, where she entered to a bored secretary smoking a cigarette.

"Name?" The secretary asked.

"Marceline." Marceline said.

"Oh yeah, I saw you glaring at that poster earlier. You here for _Oral Monster Girls 5?"_

"Yeah...um, sure."

"'Yeah, um, sure'? Come on, girl, you'll never get a guy horny like that. Be confident."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good job, honey. Now hurry on set."

Marceline went over to the list of sets:

_Eat My Candy Pussy 12, Room 101_

_Up The Ass With My Twin Sister 5, Room 102_

_Fuck My Diet Cream Soda Pussy 7, Room 103_

_Eat My Hair While I Cum Inside Our Son 4, Room 104_

_Oral Monster Girls 5, Room 105_

Marceline headed to room 105, where a director immediately grabbed her and snatched her clothes off, her tits and pussy now fully exposed to the horny men on stage. All the cameramen were staring, she was quite a piece of vampire pie. She blushed at the amount of men staring at her naked body.

"First time?" The director asked with a smile.

"Yep." Marceline said.

"Are you over 18?"

"Way over."

"Alrighty then. Don't be nervous. Swallow as much as you can. As this is your first scene, all the guys are mandated to use condoms during all anal activity."

"Okay then."

"Action!"

* * *

Marceline walked over to the set, fully nude by a bunch of other fully nude monster girls. One was twirling her hair while she was being taken from behind, as if she was used to big cocks being inside her. She couldn't tell if the guy was wearing a condom on his dick or not.

A man approached Marceline wearing a mask. His skin was greenish or so, and he already had a condom on his dick.

"Get on all fours." The man demanded, and Marceline obeyed. Hey, anything for that kind of cash. The man then slid his dick into Marceline a bit faster then she expected, as she let out a quick yelp, but after a while it started to feel good. He was taking her from behind while playing with her nipples, which made her moan in ecstasy - Ash had done that kind of foreplay with her before, and it was enough to satisfy her, but Ash seemingly wanted a bit more.

Just as Marceline thought she was going to climax and held onto the bed, he pulled out of her, leaving her disappointed. He then flipped her over, pulled the condom off his cock, and began jerking off in between her tits.

"No, no, not on my chest." Marceline urgently said. "I haven't showered."

"I don't care." The man said, as he jerked his dick. Marceline tried putting her mouth on it as an alternative, but the man pushed her away. She then tried using her hands, but he again pushed her away.

This confused her. Her girlfriends had told her any guy who refused a handjob or a blowjob was definitely gay. The fuck was with this guy? Did he like his own hand more then the willing vampire in front of him?

Marceline, pissed, laid there waiting for something to happen, and it did - the man climaxed all over her chest. The man then ripped his shirt off and wiped off the cum from her tits. The shirt felt good on her nipples.

He then took his mask off and revealed he was...Ash! Marceline screamed.

"You fucker!" Marceline yelled. He got his way after all, that son of a bitch!

"Good game, hon." Ash said, as he hopped over to the next whore. Marceline didn't know they were hopping partners, so she was a bit confused, until a green girl hopped over to her, who looked a lot like Princess Bubblegum except...she was green.

* * *

"Spread your legs." The green girl demanded, and Marceline did so. The green girl began eating her pussy out, and Marceline began screaming in ecstasy. Was she a lesbian? She didn't care. She loved being eaten out by this young pretty girl.

The girl then took her mouth off Marceline's pussy and replaced it with her own pussy as the two began rubbing their vulvas together. Marceline held onto the other girl's hand as the two rubbed faster and faster. The green girl came first, and the thought of her cumming made Marceline cum. The two collapsed together naked. Marceline wanted to be with this forever, however, the girl quickly hopped over to another partner.

Marceline did notice something - it seemed like she was wearing fake skin, as something began to fall off of her as she walked off and revealed something...pink. The girl quickly pulled it back on, though.

_That was odd. _Marceline thought, before the next man approached her, wearing shades and nothing else.

* * *

"Babe, I'll let you have it however you want." The man said. Marceline already liked this guy. She spread her legs, wanting his dick to enter her doggy style. And it did.

Oh, man! This guy's dick was so big...Marceline wanted to devour it.

"Harder." Marceline moaned, as he went harder. The man's long tongue went out. That was...weird. Marceline then quickly realized that under the shades was Jake!

She didn't care. His dick was hers, and she loved her. He went harder and harder inside her, and began barking. After he climaxed inside her, he took his long tongue and licked her pussy to orgasm. It was great!

He then began urinating on her. She loved the thought of his leg rising just for her. The director called off for the day and sent all the girls to shower, which Marceline did to get all the cum and urine off of her.

* * *

Marceline then went home and masturbated to the thought of all the dicks/vaginas she had devoured that day. She liked this business, and had gotten $250 from it that day!


End file.
